Birthday event
This event is dedicated to the 1 year anniversary of the (Android version of the) game on April 19th, 2012! The goal of the event is to collect enough Cupcakes, Pearls and Golden Rings to be able to buy the Birthday Cake. Pearls and Golden Rings can be obtained in four ways. They can drop from all of your buildings upon collecting money, you can get them from the tourists with quests, they can be obtained from the Idol; or by purchasing them with €. The Cupcakes are new and can only be obtained by collecting from Hotel Islands or by purchasing them for 1€ each. You will (now) need 125 Cupcakes and Pearls and 100 Golden Rings to buy the Birthday Cake. Getting the Pearls and Golden Rings should not be the hard part here. But you have only the 10 days the event last to get the Cupcakes. As said they can drop upon collecting money from Hotel Islands. These hotels are ready for collection every 5.6 hours, so you should be able to collect from them 4 times a day if you time it right and fix them using twice 50% speed ups. This means a potential 40 Cupcakes per Hotel Island for this event. This number might be smaller if the Cupcakes have a disappointing drop rate. Even so, to get 125 Cupcakes in 10 days, you will want to have at least 4 Hotel Islands on your island simultaneously during this event. Building more means you won't have to set your alarm clock every 5.6 hours exactly. Seems a lot more doable than the Easter event! Also, using original Collect All Profit (fast) scrolls aids in collecting cupcakes much much faster. To recap: 125x + 125x + 100x = Notes: * This event is currently just for the Android version, it has not been announced on the iDevices or the iFacebook page. Likely because 12 months ago this was released in the Android Market. It has not been 12 months since the iPhone or the iPad versions were released in the iStore. * Several (Android) players are reporting that they have not received the Birthday notification and can not collect Cupcakes from Hotel Islands. The developers have been nottified and we are expecting that there will be no resolution to this bug. * Some people have speculated that maybe the event only starts for people who have been playing a minimum length of time, but the announcement and information tile and blog post and facebook post make no mention of this being an exclusive event. * If the event does start for newer players, there is no mention of how players below XP Level 11 are meant to collect cupcakes as they are unable to build any Hotel Islands. Well, no player under XP Level 11 have posted on here if they see the Borthday Event, and if so, if they get the same or a different advice window - it would make sense for lower-level players to be told to get cupcakes from, say, Cafes (XP Level 5). But no-one has confirmed or denied this yet. * So far it appears that completing the event (building the 4x4 cake) gives you just a one-off bonus: as soon as you build the Cake, you immediately receive the Special Award: "Most important guest at the Birthday Party!" giving you $100,000 + 10€ + 5000XP. Then the cake has a glowing gift icon, and when you tap it - you receive €Piastres and (a) Scroll(s). So far it looks like you just get the one unique scroll - the Move The Wonder of the World scroll, and ~12€. When you tap on the present it just shows you a € symbol and a red scroll symbol, and when you tap on them they do not tell you what scrolls or how many scrolls or how many € you received. We need more players to take specific note of how many € they had before tapping the present (or from before building the cake, and subtracting 10) before we know if everyone gets 12€ from the present or if it is random or if it varies according to the level you are at. So far the Cake has not offered a second gift, so it is looking like it is just a one-off reward, but not a bad one for just some resources (and even though most will need to spend game-currency on Hotels and exchange game-currency for resources, we get ~(?)22 € for basically nothing more than just playing the game and solving a challenge. Category:Special Events